


Status Update AND GLITCHTALE RELEASE DATE

by Nazareth_Rose



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazareth_Rose/pseuds/Nazareth_Rose
Summary: Just a status update so people don't think I'm dead.ALSO I CALCULATED THE NEXT GLITCHTALE RELEASE DATE! I used rates of expansion between episodes and everything, aren't you proud?





	Status Update AND GLITCHTALE RELEASE DATE

STATUS UPDATE:  
I'm not dead right now.   
I would work on "The Pelican and his Knave," but I'm still in recovery from the latest Glitchtale episode. And I have something earth-shattering to publish about that, but I can't release it right now. I have to release it on a specific date or else the entire Glitchtale fandom might explode.  
Yeah. It's that horrifying.  
Anyway, consider "The Pelican and his Knave" on hiatus FOR NOW. For A VERY TEMPORARY NOW. The Glitchtale episode had me set back, but after studying WW2, I'm not sure if I'm being so held back anymore...  
I'll return to it as soon as I'm finished with my WW2 unit so I don't rush into the story without falling into inaccuracies and fallacies. 

RELEASE DATES:

If I'm inspired any sooner than the dates below, I should be producing more stories in a very, very near period in the future. That'll be unlikely. BUT STILL POSSIBLE. 

The World War 2 unit is a big-ass unit (wow, best description of WW2 ever 10/10), so I should return back to my story on FEBRUARY 7TH, 2019 on the earliest date and MARCH 3RD, 2019 at the latest.  
To satiate myself, I invented a Hitler emoji.  
:|)

And this is the bombshell.  
After a lot of math and calculations, I’ve predicted the next episode to be released on AUGUST 1ST, 2019. THIS WILL ALSO BE THE RELEASE DATE OF THE EARTH-SHATTERING STORY I WAS TALKING ABOUT!  
For those of you interested in the lean, mean statistics, this means Cami will animate about one minute every five days, and animate about 12-ish seconds per day, which will equate to about a 38-minute long episode (it totally depends on how long Cami wants to make it, though). 

Math, folks!   
Thank you for your patience.


End file.
